


... Surprise? (5. Intruder)

by LovelyAnathema



Series: Febuwhump 2020 [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Attempt at Humor, Attempt at angst, Emotional Constipation, Gen, Google Documents is my beta, He'll get there eventually tho, Humor, I think I'm funny, Short & Sweet, Tony Stark is bad at feelings, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22626220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyAnathema/pseuds/LovelyAnathema
Summary: Peter came home after a day of patrol not wanting anything more than to relax. That however, wouldn't be possible given the strange sounds he heard as soon as he entered his apartment.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Febuwhump 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623892
Kudos: 52





	... Surprise? (5. Intruder)

**Author's Note:**

> I still can’t do summaries, sorry.
> 
> English is not my first language, sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy! :D

Peter was out of breath, he had rushed all the way to his apartment to be there before his curfew. He usually didn’t take that seriously, but ever since aunt May knew about his extracurricular activities and gave him  _ and Tony fucking Stark  _ an earful that probably could be heard all the way to Asgard; new rules had been implemented.

If the teen hadn’t found the whole thing a little bit unnecessary and annoying, he would’ve been incredibly impressed by his aunt and her ability to make one of the one of the most powerful men on earth comply with just a stare.

So now if Peter didn't follow the rules, Karen notified both of them, Mister Stark and May, and had to face two different punishments. A pretty efficient method if you asked any of the adults.

The point is he was climbing to the window of his room just a few minutes before 11:30.  _ Nailed it. _

But the satisfaction didn’t last. As soon as he put both feet on the flour his Spidey sense went off, something wasn’t right.

He focussed his senses and was able to hear two faint sounds. Both of them very similar to a heartbeat, but not quite there.

He was not well, he knew that his aunt was taking a late shift and wouldn’t be back for another two hours.

He couldn’t hear anything else. But still, for all he knew, there could be a couple of burglars inside his apartment , who somehow noticed his presence and now they’re trying to be unnoted.

That led him to a spiral of crippling doubts, what if he manages to catch those guys but they find it strange that Spider-Man was there on the first place? And then what if they decided to investigate little further and ended up discovering their secret identity?

Peter gulped. “You can do it, just play it cool” he whispered to himself.

He opened opened the door.

“Hey, I’m a little hurt you didn’t invite me to your Super-duper-secret-PJ-Party, guys!” he quipped, leaning into the the door frame.

He didn’t expect to be welcomed with open arms, but at least one reaction of acknowledgment would’ve been nice. Instead, he was greeted with a person sitting on the couch- Wait, were they  _ snoring? _

As he was getting close to the intruder, he began to recognize them.

“... Mister Stark?”

No answer.

“Mister Stark?” Peter tried again as he softly shook his shoulder.

The man opened his eyes abruptly.

“What?!”

Peter was a little taken aback.

“Hey, it’s alright, man. Calm down!”

“Kid? What are you doing here?”

“It’s my apartment, what are you doing here?... Not that there’s something wrong with just wondering”

After a moment, Tony remembered why he was there.

  
  
  


He wanted to surprised the kid, he had just finished the last touches on the kid’s new suit and didn’t really wanted to wait for their lab session to see his reaction. Maybe because he was a little nervous as well, the suit looked like a mix of both of their aesthetics. It was clearly a Spider-Man suit, but it scream “ _ Hey! Iron Man and I are on the same team!! _ ”. And the engineer wanted to make sure he wasn’t overstepping and that the boy was comfortable with it.

Granted, his impulsiveness may had been caused the lack of sleep. So that’s the broadly explanation of how he ended up there.

As Tony tried to explain, they heard a dull hit.

Peter instantly thought of the  _ second _ heartbeat there. “You were alone, right?”

His mentor nodded while both of them changed into a defensive posture.

  
  


**Tuuuump**

  
  


They both ran towards the kitchen, just in time to see a cat going out the window.

Peter could hear it’s heartbeat moving away.

  
  


Both geniuses stared at the window for a moment before breaking out in laugher.

After a while, they calmed down a bit.

Now, after a few hours of sleep, Tony was a little embarrassed of his impatience. So he did the only logical thing his brain could provide: deflect.

“Just wanted to make sure you were fine and here on time, just in case your aunt wanted to mark my billions worth face” he said quickly

“Huuh?”

“Yep, mission accomplished See ya later, kid” the older man was already at the door.

  
  


A few minutes later, Peter could hear the familiar sound of the blasters.  _ Did he really come to his home in the suit? What was his life? _

Later, as the boy went to bed, he realised it was the first time he heard Mister Stark’s heart relaxed. Maybe something he should have in mind, just in case.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcome :)


End file.
